A Mother's Treasure
by AnnoCat
Summary: A mother's thoughts of her two sons, leaving to save Auldrant. No matter how much she tries to be calm, Lady Susanne will always worry about her two most beloved treasure. A Mother's Day Tribute.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. They belong to Namco.**

**

* * *

**

**~In Duke and Susanne Fabre's Chambers~**

**~Susanne Fabre's POV~**

Has it already been seventeen years that I gave birth to my son, Luke Fon Fabre? I barley even notice it, one look you'll be looking at an innocent baby and when you look back he turns into a young man. Time moves fast these days, too fast for my liking. Sometimes I wish I could bring back those times, the times where I would sing my lullabies, the times where I would read them stories, but that's just a foolish wish from an aging woman. So many things have happened from these seventeen years.

Seven years ago the boy that my husband and I brought from Malkuth was just a replica of our real son. When we thought he lost his memory I felt sad but happy as well, he was like a little child again; confused and innocent. But now he grew up as well. At time I would hear the maids talk about me choosing between Luke and my real son, Asch, but I would never do such a thing. Even if Luke is only a replica he is still my son and that will never change. Asch is my real son, but after being separated from us for seven years it feels like it was my fault for him getting separated from us. I've been a terrible mother.

But now both of my sons are here at home. They came back but not to stay but to meet with my brother discussing about the war between Malkuth. I feel an intense feeling of sadness knowing they didn't come back for me, but it is alright for me the war is something to worry about first than a frail woman like me. But do I wish they would just…

_Knock, Knock…_

"O-oh…who is it?" I asked a bit shaken. I've been in deep thought ever since Luke and Asch returned. I've completely forgotten about my priorities.

"It's us, mother. We just-Ow! Hey! What was that for?" it was Luke's voice.

"Stop dragging me around and stop making decisions on you own! I don't need to take any orders from you, replica!" this time it was Asch's voice. It's strange, Asch is Luke's original so they are the same person, but they both seem different; I can even tell them apart from their voices.

"Well then if you're so eager to go then at least we could just finish this! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Tsk…fine." Asch agreed but sounded very irritated.

"Ahem…Mother, may we come in?" Luke asked.

I let out a giggle before answering. "Of course." Those two may look alike but they never get along with each other, they look like two young brothers fighting over something. It's really cute to think about.

The two of them entered; both looking annoyed. I swear that these two are young children disguised as young men. For the first time I feel an over whelming feeling of joy returning back into me. It felt so warm. "What is it, dears? Do you need something?" I asked.

"No, we don't need anything, Mother. We just came to bid you goodbye." Luke said uneasily. "We will be leaving the manor and head to the Castle to discuss some matters with Uncle."

"Oh…I see." The warm feeling I felt earlier disappeared in an instant. I hoped that they would at least stay until tomorrow or the day after, but I guess it will just be me thinking about silly thoughts. "I was hoping that you would at least stay until tomorrow…" I said.

"Forgive us, Mother, but we need to leave early so we could finish our task faster. If we don't hurry more lives would be at stake" Asch said. _'His face is so serious…not like the happy face that I used to see when he was younger. I guess his training as an Oracle Knight had changed him…"_I thought.

"Mother, please take care of yourself and don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves now, we don't want you to get ill again-"Luke wasn't able to finish when I cut him in his mid-sentence. "Mother?" They both said in union.

"What kind of mother would not worry about their children? Even if you tell me too or even if I know you're in capable hands, I will never stop worrying about the both of you. You're both my sons and I love both of you with all my heart. Please remember that." I said on the verge of crying, but I tried to stop. I don't want to my sons to see me cry.

"But…mother…I'm only a replica. Asch is your real son, how can I possibly be your son when you have Asch." Luke said. "Ah! I'm sorry as well….I don't have the right you even call you mother." I could see guilt in his eyes. I took his hand and asked him to sit right next to me.

"Luke, you may be a replica, but remember the memories that we shared when we brought you from Choral Castle. I love you; replica or not you are also my son." I said as I gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Please, as well, I don't want to be called anything but mother from you. You have every right call me that, the memories are your proof."

"Mother…"he said. His expression looked as if he was about to cry, but suddenly morphed into sulking look.

"I-I'm sorry, for all the things that I've done. I've been a selfish and spoiled brat to you." He said. His face flushing pink and he looked like the child he was back then.

I felt my smile widen when I saw that sweet childish look on his face. Luke has always been more relaxed and loving to me, than Asch was then when he started taking responsibilities. He was more child like and close to me than to his father.

"Luke." I took hold of his chin and made him look at me. "It's alright to be selfish and spoiled. It is, after all, a parent's duty to spoil their children." I laughed. He slowly smiled and laughed shortly along with me.

"Thank you, mother." He clasped his hand on and mine and nuzzled it gently.

"Even if I'm not really your son, I'm glad and proud to have you as my mother. I wouldn't want anyone else. Thank you again for everything."

"Please, remember that you will always be my son, Luke…" I gave him one last kiss on the forehead before I shifted my attention to Asch. He stood there watching us with an unreadable face.

"Asch, I hope you could forgive me." I started. He looked taken aback for a while but quickly regained his composure. "Forgive me, for I became a horrible mother to you. I wasn't able to watch over you when you got kidnapped and I wasn't able to watch you grow into a young man…I am weak and helpless and still is." I looked down, feeling tears forming. "Because of my weakness I wasn't able to save you from them…I'm so sorry, Asch. Please forgive me from my sins…" I was crying my heart now, I felt really weak and pathetic.

I wish I was a lot stronger before and save him, now I feel miserable. I didn't want them to see me cry, but this just shows how much weak I am. I couldn't even stop my tears from falling.

"Mother..." I looked up to see Asch kneeling in front of me. . "I can never forgive you from your sins…" he started. I was startled by what his said. He would never forgive me? No, that can't be…but if it is then I will learn to understand, even if it would rip my heart into pieces. His eyes were closed so I can't read his emotions. "…for you have done no sin at all." He slowly opened his eyes and stared straight into my soul; his eyes that were cold and empty have softened and became gentle.

The same eyes from the young child that would look at me, ten years ago.

"You had cared for me when I was young, you had watched me, protected me, and loved me when I was weak and vulnerable. Even if I was taken away from you for seven years you had done something for me." He stared deeper into my eyes and said. "You had remembered me and always accepted me for who I am, may it be my faults or accomplishments. And you still continue doing so. It may be simple but I shall treasure what you've done to me for the rest of my life, because they mean so much to me. Thank you, mother." He kissed me on the forehead and stood up.

"The past is now behind us. I am grateful of you for taking care of me when I was young. It never was your fault of what happened and will never will. Having you love us is greater than enough. I am thankful and proud to have you as my mother. A gentle, beautiful and loving mother." A small smile formed on his handsome face and a weak smile was my reply. . I couldn't stop myself from crying hard now , but I didn't care. All that matters now is that I am here with both of my son, both of them caring for me. I guess I was just feeling lonely from all these years.

"Luke…Asch…" I said, I took their hands and cupped them with mines. "Thank you…thank you for caring…"

"Of course we care, you're our mother." Luke interrupted, which earned him a stomp at the foot from, Asch. "Ow!" Luke shouted then turned to Asch who gave him a death glare. I smiled, amused.

"Thank you, both of you. For caring and brightening up my life, when I gave birth to you, Asch, I was so happy, but when you disappeared I've felt sadness overwhelm me, but then you, Luke, came and brought back the smile I've lost. When the both of you are far away from me I feel weak and ill, I never stop worrying for the both of you and would not stop until you are safe here with me.

"You've brought happiness in my life and you both are my dearest treasures, I would never want to lose the both of you, so please…please take care of the both of you. Watch out for each other and at least avoid fighting…" I said. The two gave each other a look then at the same time glared. I guess we can't avoid that.

"Remember that wherever you are, whatever you do, remember that I would always love you two." With that last sentence I my mind was at ease. I felt a wave of relief over come me, after holding this for seven years I am able to be at peace. I've been holding their hands for a awhile and I haven't notice it for on bit, I was only able to wake up from my deep thoughts when Luke spoke.

"We will, Mother. We will." He said giving me a warm smile; Asch gave a nod. I smiled at the both of them.

"Alright, then I shall pray for the safety of you both, your journey and safe return. Boys, promise me that both of you will return here at Baticul and in my arms…please promise."

"…"

"We promise, mother."

"Thank you…both of you." I stood up and embraced them both. "Well then, the others might be waiting for you outside, allow me to see you off."

"But mother! You're still ill!" Luke protested.

"Mother, it would be unwise if you do something that may upset your condition" Asch follewd.

"Nonsense! I may be ill but that doesn't stop me from seeing my two sons off! Now, no more protesting, you're friends are getting impatient and I need to have a word with Colonel Curtiss." I waved them of and started to rise from the bed.

"But!" They both exclaimed at once, but stopped as I raised my hand, signaling them to silence and gave them a stern look.

"No buts." I simply said. Sounding as the mother that I am who is scolding her two sons. Even if I am being treated as a fragile doll, I am as stubborn as a brick wall when if comes to my sons.

The two 'brothers' looked at me and gave a sigh of defeat. Seeing as they couldn't do anything to make me stay, they simply nod and answered with an obedient. "Yes, Mother."

Satisfied with their answer, we started walking out the manor. Although, I do believe these two will always have a sense of sibling rivalry with each other no matter what the issue maybe, because on the way out, they started bickering again with each other.

"Listen here, reject, you better watch where you are walking, I don't want you tripping over yourself and dragging mother down with you." Asch glared at Luke as he was holding me at my right side.

"Stop calling me a reject! I wont let that happen to mother and I don't need you to tell me that….AND I don't trip over myself!" Luke defended himself, shooting Asch with an equal glare, but still holding me steady at my left side.

"As if! You didn't even know how to walk when you were seven!"

"That's because I was only a new born! Of course, I didn't know how to walk back then, even in a body of a seven year old!"

"Hah, this just proves how incompetent you are! You're just a child in a teenager's body!" Asch sneered at Luke.

"Hey! I may be a kid by age, but I'm more than mature enough as it is!" Luke proudly retorted.

"Do you hear yourself? You're just contradicting yourself!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Sigh…Right now any mother would be irritated with the childish squabble these young adults were doing. But in my circumstances, I don't mind it at all.

"Now, boys, what did we just agreed on awhile ago?" I said, trying to calm and break-up the two.

"Sorry mother…" Luke answered embarrassed. While Asch just answered with a "Hn…" but clearly showing that he was irritated with himself for loosing his cool.

For such a long time, I laughed freely and carelessly.

For such a long time, I felt like the mother I was back then. I feeling of happiness course through my veins moved faster and faster around my whole body. Somehow, my illness just disappeared when I am with my two sons.

And after that, the two found themselves in another heated argument. But not noticing that I was feigning a bit of my ill, just to slow down and prolong the journey to the outside of the manor.

_Even if it was just for a bit, I want to be selfish and spend every second around my most precious treasures._

* * *

**_Happy Mother's Day_**

**_-Annocat_**


End file.
